Hate at First Sight
by louiselane
Summary: 3 years after the meteor shower, Chloe introduced her cousin, Lois, to her best friend, Clark, and they didn't get along like she expected.
1. Default Chapter

**TITLE:** Hate at First Sight  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** 3 years after the meteor shower, Chloe introduced her cousin, Lois, to her best friend, Clark, and they didn't get along like she expected.   
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Humor  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB, and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex  
**SPOILER:** Commecement  
**DEDICATION:** To Kim, for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, Val, for the help with the characters' ages, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread  
**A/N :** This is an AU version of Clark discovering the super speed power.

_Smallville, 1992_

Chloe Sullivan was happy that day. The 6-year-old daughter of Gabe Sullivan was more excited about Christmas this year than the others. Her favorite cousin, Lois Lane, who was 8 years old now, was spending the holidays with her family. She and Lois were always great friends, and after Lois's mom died, they become even closer. Lois was helping her father, taking care of Lois's young sister, Lucy, who was 4 years old.

Chloe was expecting to distract Lois a little- show her the city, and introduce her cousin to her new best friend, Clark Kent (also 6 years old). She had known Clark for a year, since they started school and they quickly became best friends. So, she wanted to do the same thing with Lois. She wanted to her two best friends to get along, too. _This will be a fun holiday_, Chloe thought.

When Lois arrived with General Lane and her sister Lucy, who was sleeping, Chloe made her feel welcome in her home, showing Lois her room where she would sleep with her.

"I'm so happy you're here, Lo! You will love Smallville. And I know you will love my best friend, Clark," Chloe said, giggling a little.

"A boy? No away! I hate boys! They are so stupid, thinking they know everything!"

"Don't be silly, Lo. Not all boys are stupid. Clark's different. He is so adorable. You'll see."

"I doubt that. All the boys I know are dumb," Lois replied, still trying to convince her cousin.

The next day, Chloe and Lois went to the Kent's farm so Chloe could introduce Lois to Clark. Martha opened the door and was surprised to find the guests.

"Chloe! Hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Kent. Where is Clark?" The blonde girl asked her.

"He's upstairs, but come in. I'll call him. Do you want cake? I just finished."

"I'd love some! Thanks. Oh, this is my cousin, Lois. She's spending Christmas with us."

"Oh, hi, Lois. Welcome to Smallville. I'll call Clark. Wait a minute."

Martha went to the loft, where Clark was reading a comic book.

"Clark?" Martha called.

"Hi, mom." Clark said with a smile dropping, the comic book.

"Your friend Chloe is here," Martha announced. "And her cousin, too."

"Oh, right. I heard about her," Clark replied, not very entustiastic. "She's spending Christmas with Chloe and her dad."

"I see," Martha said, noticing the bored look on her son's face. "Well, be a nice boy and go see them. They are expecting you."

When Lois and Chloe were eating cake, Jonathan came to get a slice, and Clark and Martha finally appeared.

"Hi, Chloe," Clark said with a smile.

"Hi, Clark," Chloe said, trying to not giggle in front of him. "This is my cousin, Lois. Lois, this is Clark, the boy I told you about."

Lois and Clark looked at each other with angry looks, and shook hands, still annoyed.

"Hi," Lois said, aggravated.

"How are you?" Clark replied, with the same look.

Martha noticed that Clark and Lois didn't get along, and tried to distract them a little.

"Why don't you go outside to play? I'm cooking lunch, and after I finished I call you all, okay?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," Chloe responded with a smile.

Chloe, Lois, and Clark went outside, and Chloe suggested playing "Hide and Seek". Lois was the one who had to count; Chloe and Clark had to hide from Lois.

Lois finds Chloe first, who was hidden behind a cow, making Lois giggle a little. "I can't believe you, Chloe. A cow? This was a silly idea."

"Yeah, you're right. What I was thiking?" Chloe nodded. "You'd better find Clark, now."

"I know," Lois said, running to find Clark, but she couldn't find him anywhere. "This dumb boy is so good at this," Lois thought.

Suddenly, Lois felt a shiver, and saw Clark running fast- really fast. But Lois wasn't the only one who was surprised; Clark was surprised, too. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to stop running. _What was that? What's wrong with me?_ Clark thought before Lois appeared in front of him.

"What did you do?" Lois asked him, surprised.

"I didn't do anything," Clark answered, angry and confused.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't," Clark rebutted again, already annoyed. "You are really annoying, did you know that?" Clark finally said.

"And you are dumber than I thought. I don't understand why Chloe thinks you are so great."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Clark answered with a smirk.

When Chloe finally found them, they were looking at each other very angrily, and both had their arms crossed.

"What happened here?" Chloe asked, suspicious.

"Your friend Clark is dumb," Lois yipped at her.

"And your cousin is annoying," Clark announced.

"And he's a liar, too," Lois accused.

"No, I'm not," Clark defended himself.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"NO, I'M NOT!" Clark finally finished the coversation and tugged Lois's ponytails.

"Ow! You are mean," Lois ran in the house and locked herself in the bathroom.

Chloe and Clark entered later, with a confused Martha and Jonathan. Clark went to his room, and locked himself there.

"What happened?" Martha asked, confused.

"I thought it was a good idea to introduce them. But I don't think so anymore," Chloe said.

"What happened, sweetie?" Jonathan asked, curious.

"Clark and Lois didn't get along, and Clark pulled Lois's ponytails."

"Oh That's why she was running to the bathroom," Martha concluded. "Okay, we have to fix this. I'll talk to Clark. Jonathan, you talk to Lois."

"It's better if I talk to Lois, Mrs. Kent. She is my cousin after all," Chloe explained.

"All right, sweetie. I'll talk to Clark."

In the loft, Clark was very angry, and scared when Martha arrived.

"Clark, what's the problem? What happened with Lois?"

"Mom, I think something's wrong with me."

"Why do you say that, sweetie?" Martha asked going closer to him.

"I was playing Hide and Seek with Chloe and Lois, and something weird happened. I started to run really fast, and I couldn't stop. Then, I noticed Lois was close to me, and I finally stopped. What's wrong with me, Mom?" Clark asked, tears in his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you, sweetie. Don't think that for a minute. You are a special boy. My special boy." Martha hugged him. "But for now, don't tell anyone besides your father about this, okay? Not even Chloe or Lois."

"Lois?" Clark asked, wiping his tears. "I will never share anything with that stupid girl."

"Clark," Martha said, smiling. "Don't talk like that. Where are your manners?"

"Sorry, Mom. I'll try to be good."

"That's my boy. I'll meet you downstairs for lunch."

When Martha down the stairs, Lois was already in the living room, calm, with Chloe by her side. Martha called Jonathan, and they went to the kitchen to talk.

"So, the situation is under control, here, too?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. Lois was so angry with Clark. She said he cheated in 'Hide and Seek'," Jonathan said with a smile.

"Well, he kinda did, but wasn't his fault. Jonathan, Clark has a new ability," Martha revealed to him.

"What?" Jonathan asked, surprised. "And you think Lois saw that?"

"Doesn't matter Jonathan. I don't think anyone will believe a child, right? We are safe for now. Clark was so scared. You should have seen him. He was crying, thinking there was something wrong with him. He's calm now, though."

"Yeah, Lois too. Chloe and I talked to her, but she's still angry with Clark."

"Clark's still mad at her, too."

"Martha, do you think they?" Jonathan asked, a little worried.

"What?" Martha inquired, trying to understand what her husband meant.

"Uh, it doesn't matter. It's a silly idea. They are too young for that," Jonathan answered.

"'Too young' for what, Jonathan?" Martha asked, still confused.

"They look like they hate each other, right?" Martha noods. "I don't know, but maybe this could be the opposite," Jonathan finally concluded.

"Do you think they like each other?" Martha asked in disbelief. "Well, Clark did pull her ponytails, and both are annoyed with each other's presence. Your theory makes sense, Jonathan, but they just met. I still think it's too early for that."

"You're probably right, Sweetheart. So, shall we eat?"

**Continued**


	2. A new Friend

The next day, Lois and Chloe were in the city, shopping with their fathers. They decided to take the girls to a restaurant, and bought some ice cream when they finished their shopping.

Coincidentally, Clark was there with Martha, who was helping the restaurant's owner that week.

When Clark noticed Lois and Chloe in a table next to his, he couldn't help it- he had to tease Lois again. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. Are you following us?"

"Oh, no. Don't start up again, you two," Chloe exclaimed, already annoyed with their fights.

"I didn't do anything. As you can see, he was the one who started. I was quiet here, talking with you Chloe. He teased me."

"No, I didn't." Clark replied with a smirk.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Argh. I have to be away of you two for a while. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, okay?" Chloe said going to the bathroom.

Martha came to their table to talk to them. "Lois, Sweetie, how are you? Did you order yet?"

"Not yet, Mrs. Kent. Your son was annoying me," Lois complained, crossing her arms.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you" But before Lois could finish, Martha interrupted, not giving them a chance to start another quarrel.

"Okay, enough, you two. Can you try to get along, at least during Christmas? For Chloe, at least. She is very upset about this. You do care about Chloe, right?"

"Yes, of course. She is my best friend, Mom," Clark said with a smile.

"And she is my best cousin and friend," Lois answered.

"So, you can do this for her?"

"All right. I'll behave, Mom," Clark said with a smile.

"Okay. But tell your son not tease me again."

"I'm sure he'll stop now, Lois," Martha said before Clark could answer.

When Chloe came back from the bathroom, she ordered her ice cream by herself, as Lois and Clark had already done so themselves.

Suddenly, Martha noticed Lionel Luthor, with his son, Lex, who was 12. Martha always felt sorry for the boy, who had become bald, due to the meteor shower. Lex was such a sweet kid, but he was so alone at the same time. Martha didn't understand how an adorable boy like him couldn't have any friends.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lionel asked Martha, noticing Clark. "A little reunion."

"Hi, Mr. Luthor. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Kent. Can you do me a favor? Can you watch Lex for me? I have do some business."

"Sure. He can stay with us at this table. I'm sure he'll have fun with the kids."

"I'm sure he will," Lionel nodded. "All right, Lex. Be good. I'll back in an hour, all right?"

"All right, father," Lex agreed, sitting next to Chloe, who was already enjoying her ice cream.

"Hi, I'm Chloe," she introduce herself to him with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Alexander Lex," Lex said with a shy smile.

"I'm Lois, and this is Clark. I'm Chloe's cousin and I'll be here for the holidays. Are you from here, too? I haven't seen you here since I arrived, and I've already seen a lot of people."

"Lois, calm down. Let him breathe before answering your questions," Clark told her. "So, are you from around here?"

"No, I'm from Metropolis, but I've been here since the meteor shower."

"And what happens to you?" Lois asked, curious about why Lex was bald.

"Lois!" Chloe yelled, angry with her. Why does my cousin have to be so curious? Chloe thought.

"That's okay, Chloe. That happened the day of the meteor shower. I lost all my hair that day," Lex said, a little sad.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Lex," Chloe told him sincerely.

"That's okay. I've already gotten used to it," Lex explained, looking at them, still nervous.

One hour later, when Lionel came back, he found Lex laughing with his new friends. Lionel had never seen Lex so happy since his mother had died. It was a relief to see his son smiling, for a change.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Lionel asked, grinning as he came closer to the kids' table.

When Lex noticed Lionel, his smile faded away. He knew it was already time to go home. "Hi, father."

"Lex, it's time to go. You know you have piano lessons in 20 minutes," Lionel reminded him.

"Yes, I know." Lex nodded and got up to leave. "Goodbye, everybody. Thanks for everything."

Lex looked at them once more before he left.

"Such a sweet kid," Martha comment.

"Yes, but he is so unhappy," Chloe answered, with a sad look.

** Continued...**


	3. The Big Secret

_Smallville, 2005_

Lois couldn't sleep after having another terrible nightmare- of a man wearing a red cape. What the hell was that? She decided to go to the kitchen to drink some water when she found Clark, Martha and Jonathan talking. Shelby was there, too.

After telling them the news that she would be traveling around Europe with her father to track her sister, and bickering a little with Clark, Martha giggled a little.

"You two will never change," Martha said with a smile.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Clark asked, suspicious.

"Well, I don't think you remember. When you were six, Lois spent Christmas in Smallville with Chloe, and she introduce you two."

"Really? Why can't I remember that?" Lois wondered, trying to remember something. "Wait a minute. I remember Chloe introducing me to a really annoying boy who pulled my ponytails. It was you?" Lois asked, shocked.

"Yeah. You didn't get along very well at the time," Martha answered.

"You don't say," Clark answered with a smirk.

"And I thought you two would never talk again after that," Martha added.

"Why? What did he do?" Lois asked, suspicious.

"Me? Why I was the one who did something?" Clark defended himself.

"Actually, you did Clark," Martha explains. "And you won't like what I'm going to tell you"

_Smallville, 1992_

After Lex went back to the mansion with Lionel, Lois decided to order another milkshake when she was distracted, reading a book that she won from Chloe. She was so distracted that she never noticed Clark was trying to kiss her.

Martha was in the kitchen and the next thing she heard was "Ewwww!", coming from Lois.

Martha quickly ran to the kids' table to see what was happening. She founds Clark with a black eye, on the floor, and Lois very angry with him.

"Gross! Never do this again!" Lois said, still very angry with Clark.

"What happened?" Martha asked, confused, putting an steak to Clark's eye.

"He kissed me!" Lois disguistedly told her. "Ewwww! Gross!"

"Lois, aren't you a little overdramatic?" Chloe asked her. "It's just a kiss."

"No, I'm not. I'll never let him kiss me again. What were you thinking, Clark Kent?"

"I don't know," Clark replied in an annoyed tone. "I guess I wasn't think straight." But deep inside, Clark was curious about that girl.


	4. Dog's Conspiration

Smallville, 2005 

"I knew it! It was his fault!" Lois shrieked, shocked with Martha's revelation. "I don't remember that, but you are as annoying as when you were a kid, right, Clark?"

"And you are as rude as you were when you were a child. You'll never change, Lois." Clark said, annoyed from the story.

"And guess what? I'll never let you kiss me again, like I said before," Lois determined, crossing her arms in front of him.

"Really?" Clark asked with a smirk.

"Really."

Suddenly, Shelby, who was also in the kitchen, pushed Clark with his nose, making Clark accidentaly kiss Lois.

"Hey!" Lois angriliy yelled.

"Please, Lois, don't punch me. It wasn't my fault this time," Clark defended, before he could get another black eye (not that he really could).

"Don't worry, Smallville. I won't," Lois said with a smile. "This dog is conspiring against me." Lois glared at Shelby. "Bad Dog!"

"But, please, tell me something" Clark asked, already teasing her

"What?" Lois asked, curious.

"You liked the kiss, didn't you?" Clark said with proud grin.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't"

Lois stomped up the stairs to Clark's room to sleep, with Clark following her, trying to convince her that she liked the kiss.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

Martha looked at Jonathan and smiled. "I guess they will never change."

The End


End file.
